


When in Rome

by pillstaker



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillstaker/pseuds/pillstaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro and Kensei wound up on NY streets on Halloween. Hiro is worried with a capital W, people makes assumptions and Kensei won't stop asking questions (crack!fic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Rome

"If this is White Bear's camp, we're in trouble." Kensei said, taking a bewildered look around. "Or I'm drunker than I thought it was possible."

Hiro's eyes widened as well, and he put on his glasses to survey his surroundings.

"Oh, no. This is so bad, so bad!"

*

"So, this is..."

"The future." Hiro said. He looked rather distressed, understandably so. "I think we should look for a quiet place, and then I will attempt..."

"Or we could end somewhere else we're not supposed to." Kensei said, taking hold of his arm. Hiro gave him a questioning look. "You're not leaving me here," he said, gazing around and shoving Hiro behind him when a Chewbacca impersonator wandered close to them. "When did the world got plagued with those strange creatures? Are they dangerous?" He asked, hand darting to his sword.

Hiro winced. "Em, no. This is...I think we're in the middle of a Halloween party." Kensei stared at him blankly. "A mask ball. These are just costumes."

Kensei let go of his weapon, slung an arm aroung Hiro's shoulder and beamed at him. "A celebration!" He exclaimed. He spotted a bar across the street, and all but dragged Hiro on that direction. "I always say, 'When in Rome...'"

*

"What do you mean, my money is not good?"

Hiro tried with all his might to distance himself from the scene Kensei was making. Unfortunately, avoiding visual contact with all people around wouldn't much help as long as Kensei didn't remove the arm he had around his waist.

As he prayed no one he knew would see him, he mentally vowed to apologize to Ando for every weird public behavior in the past. Or future. Er, present...whatever.

"I mean this is not money," the bartender said patiently.

A girl next to Hiro craned her neck to check out the coins Kensei had left on the table, and then, more appreciatively, at Kensei himself.

"My, you two are in character, all right!" She said. "Those look real."

Hiro rushed to answer before Kensei could open his mouth and get them committed to the nearest Asylum.

"He had a lot to drink." He said, which was a fact everyone would be able to smell. Though that really didn't explain anything, people usually thought it did. "Ok, let's go," he said to Kensei.

Kensei, however, was busy examining a bill some other costumer had left at his side.

"This is what passes for money in this century?" He asked, before the bartender snatched it from his fingers with a 'you're in the brink of getting punched in the face, party or not party' look.

"Look, kid, better get your boyfriend out of here before he pisses someone off enough to get hurt, and by someone I mean me." He told Hiro.

Kensei jumped to his feet in an instant, his whole body tense.

"What did you say?" He hissed.

They were definitely attracting attention now. Hiro considered teleporting away regardless, but the room was too full and people was pressed against him. He settled for grabbing Kensei's arm and pulling him towards the exit.

"What are you doing? That man called us deviants!" Kensei said loudly.

Hiro gave an embarassed look around. "Gays." He wispered. A this rate he wouldn't be able to calm down enough to get them back any time soon.

"I'm not particularly cheerful right now." Kensei growled. "He could have gotten us arrested."

"No," Hiro said patiently. "Gay is how it's called nowadays. And it's not against the law." He added.

"Oh." Kensei stopped on his tracks, seemingly digesting that.

"It might be a big insult in your century, Kensei, but now..." He bit his lip. "Well, it's not a compliment, certainly..." Kensei was staring at him with an unreadable expression. "We won't get arrested by a misconception. Forget about it."

Kensei said nothing else, and they walked in silence for a few blocks.

*

Hiro grabbed an abandoned paper from a park bench. It read 2002.

"Huh," he said.

"Is this the year you came from?" Kensei asked.

"Not exactly."

Kensei peered at the paper. "Good Lord," he whispered. He looked at Hiro. "Then, you are from...?"

Hiro put the paper down, in the same place, just in case. "I better not say."

"Right." Kensei paced a little, then sighed and sat on the bench, not taking his eyes from Hiro. "Look, I'm sorry I made a scene. It's a delicate matter on my century, and for me as well."

Hiro nodded absently, not listening at all. He was trying not to think on the possibility of missing the destination again and end up eated by a dinosaur or in a post-apocalyptic future (well, another post-apocalyptic future).

"...and that's why Yaeko's role in your tales doesn't make a lot of sense to me."

Hiro looked up. "Huh?"

"My tastes don't run in that direction. That's the reason I had to leave England."

Hiro really, really regretted having spaced out. "You don't like Japanese women?" He asked.

Kensei stared at him in disbelief, then sighed again. "Nevermind."

"That alley looks deserted", Hiro said, pointing at the end of the street.

Her gave a few steps toward it, then stopped when he noticed Kensei wasn't following.

"Aren't you coming?"

Kensei gave him other of those intense stares. "It's hell of lot easier to be gay in this century, isn't it?"

Hiro frowned. "I guess."

Kensei smiled a bit, his eyes thoughtful. "Ok then." He regarded Hiro for a moment longer, then walked closer to him and kissed him matter-of-factly on the lips.

He pulled back to see a stunned Hiro gaping at him.

"What? I already said, 'When in Rome...'" 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt suggested by [](http://runningondreams.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://runningondreams.livejournal.com/)**runningondreams** : _"It's hell of lot easier to be gay in this century, isn't it?"_


End file.
